Fifty Shades our Thing
by KatyAnne26
Summary: Part 2 of Fifty Shades Costa Nostra, it's been 10 years since the start, 6 years since the epilogue. EX Don now CEO Christian Grey is living the perfect life in Seattle with Ana his children and his family. When something from the past comes back to destroy what he's worked so hard to create. Can Christian become the man he needs to get the people he loves back. Katykat26Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Christian POV. (6 YEARS LATER)

No parent should bury their child, it should be them burying us. 10 months ago Ana gave birth to our second set of twins, Zane and Ysabelle. Sadly during the labour we lost our Ysabelle; every Sunday after church since that fateful day we visit her grave which lies in our family plot, along with mine and Ana's father's and grandparents (we had them moved from New York). I watch as Ana places white and pink roses on our baby girls grave.

"I can't believe it's been 10 months" Ana sobs collapsing into my shoulder.

"The worst and the best 10 months of my life, well apart from the year we lost you." I kiss her temple.

" It's not fair Christian losing our little angel like this, I mean it's my fault" Oh no she doesn't she can't feel like this, she has given me other children so she can't take the blame we have Carolina or Lina she just turned 10, the twins Luca and Theodore they are 9 years old, our little Floriana I can't believe she's 6 this year. We had a gap where Ana suffered from a miscarriage but we finally conserved our Gabrielle or Gabe just shy of 2 years later (I still argue it was when I fucked her at my moms Christmas party ) followed by Aria our little 2 year old princess. We thought after that our family would be complete I had the snip but low and behold Ana became pregnant with twins. Nothing was easy about this pregnancy she had the other kids to look after, she was sick lost alot of weight and at 5 months woke me up to the sight of blood and after 5 "FUCK MY WATER HAS BROKEN" seeing our bed covered in blood just about killed me. We almost lost Ana that night, she went into preterm labour what my mom called a late miscarriage. Zane was born smaller than Lina just over the size of a bag of sugar it was touch and go but Ysabella died to the lack of oxygen. My mom had to make the call of save Ysbella or to do a hysterectomy due to Ana haemorrhaging and save the life of my wife. Everyday i'm thankful that Ana is still with me and that Zane our gift from God arrived crying and fought his way to the strapping 10 month old we have today.

"Cara Mia, please don't think like that. It wasn't your fault we have 7 beautiful children to prove that your body was up to the challenge hell if my super sperm hadn't jumped the snip we'd only have 6 please angels. Ysabella is up there keeping our dad's busy and playing with Milo." Yes Milo our beautiful chocolate lab died 3 years ago.

"How do you know what to say?" Ana giggles into my chest.

"Because I'm all powerful" I chide.

"I'll swap you Mr Master of the Universe I run Grey House and you keep our tribe in line and look after Zane and Aria and Gabe" I grimace.

"Bellisimo seriously you should win a noble peace prize for carrying and delivering and taking care of our children I was just playing" I kiss her soft lips. Still after 10 years I find my 32 year old wife hot she is most defiantly a MILF.

Ana sees the smirk on my face "What are you thinking Mr Grey?" I chuckle.

"Something that shouldn't be talked about in front of our daughter and family" I kiss my palm and place in on the head stone.

"Addio nostra principessa , cercano notte felice di giorni felici . Vi amiamo tanto Ysabelle" (Goodbye our princess, seek happy night to happy days. We love you so much Ysabelle)

"Sweet dreams our angel" Ana huddles into my side as we make our way back to the house.

We've been living in Seattle going on 11 years. If im honest I miss the hustle of New York but leaving behind the name Grigio was a blessing in disguise. I have actually been running Grey Enterprise holdings a legal tax abiding company Taylor is my President of weapons contracting. Elliott is my Construction president building eco friendly homes around the country. Harrison and Ethan are my security and technology specialists. I bet your wondering if we deal under the table, well we only threaten and bring out the big guns if we need something rushed through or if things aren't going our way.

Ana's POV.

We walk up the steps to our huge manor house, I tell you have 7 kids plus numerous nieces and nephews we need a large home base. Along with the annex out the back for Taylor and Gail along with their children Sophie, Zac and Dylan. Grace moved out to Naples's with her new husband Marcus, it was too hard for her to live around memories of Carrick. She's been out there for the last 5 months.

"Do you think we'll have a house left?" I ask Christian.

"If Harrison and Marco know what's good for them I still have my eagle and my glock in the safe" forever my Don. I still can't believe Harrison and Marco are still together they had Leila Vix mother 2 of their children Ray Jr and Zeta one by each father. I really don't wanna know how they we're conceived yuck.

We make our way through the front door. it's quite to quite.

"Okay I don't like this" Christian comments. I hear pans in the kitchen following the sound I see Gail Sophie and Lina cooking up a storm.

"Okay guys where is everyone?" I run my hands through my daughter's hair, she looks more and more like me everyday.

"The Kray twins and Flora are with Harrison in the movie room Aria and Zane are taking a nap. Macro has Ray and Zeta practicing piano in the music room" I love the name Lina has for her younger brother's she snuck in one night while Christian Elliott and the crew we're getting drunk and high as a kite exchanging war stories. She came out and asked us about mafia life and what it was. Christian loved explaining it to her hence she references it alot.

"Okay bambina mommy and daddy are going to lie down for a while." Code to Gail keep them out of our wing of the house i'll my riding my husbands baloney pony. I'm greeted with a smirk.

"Enjoy Ana"

"How can you want to go nap I hate naps" Lina added

"Sweetie when you're old enough like 30 you'll understand the benefit of having a nap with your husband" I make my way up to our room.

Our bedroom is a wing of our house Christian wanted us away from our children so they could hear our 'nap times' but close enough that if they needed us we were here. We never believed in nanny's I was a stay at home mom and I loved it. I push open our bedroom door and with the blink of an eye I am pushed hard against the solid wood. Christian devouring my mouth like it was his last meal.

"What took you so long women" he adds running his nose down my neck and kissing my pulse point.

"I...was...uh... explaining to our daughter...the benefits of naps time" My hands are in his hair pulling is hard shaft into my groin.

"Well Mrs Grey I hope you told her that this sort of nap time will not be happening to her until she's 30" I giggle and capture his lip between my teeth.

"Of course Mr Grey" I push him away I meander my way over to our California King bed, unzipping my Jackie O dress and letting it drop to the floor. I'm left in my Pearls La Pearla and my Jimmy Choos.

"Fuck me Ana, your gonna be the death of me" I feel like the prey Christian is staking my every move.

"Damn fine way to go huh handsome" I lay back on the bed and start roaming my hands over the lace of my bra. Pulling my feet in the air running my free hand down my leg to my panties while the other pinches my erect nipples.

"Fuck baby I want those shoes around my neck as I fuck you." I hear his zipper and his jeans drop without a second thought he is hovering above me my legs a perfect V. He kisses his away from my panty line to my breasts.

"Too bad i'm still breast feeding Zane" I moan

"I'm always up for milk" he smirks

"Perv!" I giggle I feel his bare cock pulsating against my stomach

"Your Perv" i'm devoured my lips are on his, soaking up the love thats pouring from my husband.

"Make love to me Christian" he reaches between my legs and rips the now drenched fabric.

"Wet baby?" he mocks

"over the last 10 years you have basically kept La perla in business the amount of times you've ripped them off" I feel his cock at my opening stretching me I will never get tired of this.

"God..An..a.. your so tight sweet jesus!" One swift movement and we've joined my heeled legs wrapped around his waist. My nails running down his back, speeding up the thrusts .Squeezing at my breasts pinching my nipples, Christian rumbles a growl and twitches above me.

"I'm...gonna...cum" I moan.

"With me baby" the thrusts continue keeping our mouths attached as we ride out our orgasms. Gripping a hold of our bed sheets I start to come down from space.

"Well..that...was an amazing quickie" Christian rolls off me. "These shoes will be the end of me jesus women." He laughs unbuckling my shoes tossing them to the side.

"That was outstanding Mr Grey as always. Do you think all couples have this much sex north of their tenth wedding anniversary?" I snuggle into his side.

"Not sure but I hope this never stops" he kisses my temple.

"Thank god for the invention of the little blue pill" I mock

"Seriously Ana way to wound my pride, and Master grey will never need help from a little blue pill" he points to his hardening cock .

"Does that thing ever go down, jeez no wonder we have 7 kids" I giggle as the intercom rings through the room.

"Hey sex addicts food's almost ready" fucking Elliott, Christian jumps of the bed and heads to our intercom.

"Just because I still get some don't be an asshat give us a few and we'll be down, can someone grab Aria please?" I place my leg on the bed removing my stockings Christian turn round

"Fuck baby keep doing that and we'll never make it to dinner" I feel him running his hands over my naked back

"Darling get dressed it's time for our weekly family dinner can't keep our family waiting"

"fucking cockblocking family" Christian mutters walking into his closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christian POV

When I walk back into our bedroom I watch Ana applying a deep red lipstick. My mother fucking cock never goes down when i'm around my wife. I thought i'd hate her having shorter hair but she rocks it she looks amazing along with the blonde streaky things. One word HOT

"See something you like?" she blots her lips I keep imagining them around my cock.

" "Always Mrs Grey ..." I just put my arms around her waist when our little Zane wakes up. Cock blocker!

"Saved by the cry, can you go fetch him?" I nod, kiss her hair and walk to the nursery across from our room, it's the only other room in our wing, what the hell are we going to do with it once Zane get's his own room in the children's wing? Playroom? Oooo fuck that would be hot. I shake my head and open the door to see Zane standing against the side of the crib.

"Pa-pa-pa-pa peees" he's smiling at me to thinking this little one almost didn't it and was in hospital for 3 months he's developments have come on leaps and bounds .

"Ehi il mio piccolo hai avuto un bel sonno ?" (Hey little one did you have a nice sleep) I always try to speak Italian to the children. Zane smiles back at me nodding his little head, I have no clue what would have happened if we lost his as well. With Zane in my arms and meeting Ana in the hall way we make our way to the dining room. I watch the vast amount of people sitting around out table, I can't believe the size of our family. There's Elliot and Kate along with their 5 children Noah, Ava, Beatrix, Enzo and baby Juliet. Mia and Ethan with Carrick Jr, Felix, Rosetta and they are trying for another. Plus Gail Taylor, Sophie, Dylan and Zac lastly Harrison, Marco andLeila who is pregnant again with their little girl Gaby and the children Raymond and Zeta. I still can't believe their relationship basically a 3 way marriage or you could class Leila as their goomah. I look around and wish my dad could have seen this. Fuck 20 kids.

"About time you horn dogs" Elliott ridicules but Kate slaps him across the head

"deficient" (moron)

"Hey i'm holding the baby Katy Pie" Elliot gasps rubbing the back of his head.

"Exactly in a room full of little ears you have to watch your big mouth"

"Fuck" Elliott mutters

"Uh oh daddy swear jar!" Ava giggles munching on a carrot stick.

"How much does he owe Principessa?" I laugh

"$80 from today?"

"Ava sweetie I swear the way you are going you'll have your college fund by the time that your 10."

"Stop swearing then Leilliot" Ana puts Zane in his high chair "There's my good boy do you want some pasta my sweet boy" I can't believe we have this family.

"Dude you sitting down or what?" Harrison chuckles cutting up Zeta's meatballs

"Yeah, shit sorry!"

"10 bucks Zio Chris" Ava shouts

"Inside voice sweet" Kate scalds, I pull 50 dollars out of my wallet

"That should cover me for today sweetie" I sit next to Ana kissing her neck.

"What's the matter bello?" Ana asks placing some caprese salad on her plate giving Zane some tomato"

"Ummm umm umm" Zane rubs his belly causing the table to laugh.

"Gail this food looks amazing" I comment

"Hey I helped" Mia chides

"Sorry little bit this Chicken Parmesan is to die for".

The meal is amazing I am so stuffed I undo my belt, the children are playing outside on the playground Elliott designed and built while all the adults sip limoncillo on the terrace.

"Can you believe this... did you ever imagine us being here when you ran the club in New York?" Elliott puffs on his cigar.

"No I didn't we have the big family papa and Mom wanted for us I just wish..."

"Yeah I hear you I wish dad was here to, I understand mom moving on but marrying and moving to Italy? I don't get that?"

"I made her leave I didn't want the children calling Marcus nonno. No thank you" I place the cigar between my teeth and watch as Ana plays with Zane and Aria in the sand pit as the older children run around. I still can't believe my mom I thought her and my dad were soul mates. They met at a hospital benefit back last year fell head over heels in love with one another. They were both widowers and believed they had found their true mates. Fuck that for a laugh. They got married without telling a soul. After she helped deliver the twins and only Zane survived she dropped the bomb shell. Elliott shot up the place after getting rat arsed drunk luckily Kate being pregnant at the time was staying with us helping with Ana. Mia vowed not to talk to our Mom when Marcus was around. The tension was so thick that I actually paid Marcus to leave he took the money and left for Naples's his place of birth. My mom heartbroken fled to be with him. Fuck this is messed up.

"You talking about Marcus?" Mia wanders over with us drinking a virgin bloody mary.

"Yes and why is it little sister are you t total today?" Elliott looks her up and down making me laugh.

"Not that it's any of your business but I think i'm pregnant" Mia whispers. Her and Ethan although having three children have suffered numerous miscarriages they've been trying for a baby since Rose was a few months.

"really mimi?" I ask

"I think so just not 100% im scared to take a test to be disappointed I can't do that to Ethan not again. Mia suffered from a phantom pregnancy when Ana found out she was pregnant with the twins. Thanks to my super sperm only I could knock my wife up when i'd had the snip. That hurt like hell if i'm honest but for it not to work, lets just say the doctor that preformed it can't practice in the state of Washington.

"Hey can you pick the Kray's up from school tomorrow?" I completely forgot to ask.

"Why?" she flutters her lashes

"Well dear baby sister Rose will be with Gail and Felix and Carrick have music lessons with Flora tomorrow. Ana and I have Zane's 10 month checkup and they want to make sure she's recovered from her hysterectomy" I stump out the cigar.

"Oh course I will Ethan has our bunch of crazys so yeah no problem I can swing by and bring them to the store you can pick them up from there"

"You're the best little sister I give her a cuddle"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ana pov.

The worst part about having my monthly examination is having Christian making derogative comments.

"Enjoying that baby," he wiggles his eye brows "Your used to bigger!" he whispers i'm so glad Taylor has Zane outside.

"bite me" I grit though my teeth

"later's baby"

Dr Greene, removes her hand from my nether regions and pulls of her gloves.

"Everything has healed nicely Ana everything is as it should. I'm sorry about having to take everything from someone as young as you."

"Id rather have the children we have and not lose my wife" Christian answers in a sober tone. Dr Greene nods.

"Okay i'll leave you get dressed while I give little Zane a cuddle" She leaves the room as I slide of the table and try and grab my panties which Christian snatches.

"UH UH ahh, no way the good doctor is being occupied by our son and Taylor" he types on his phone and slips it into his pocket. "Taylor is going to buy as some time, i'm jealous of someone else having their hands in my wife's pussy" he licks my collar bone.

"What are you..."

"Turn around palms flat on the bed" I'm spun around my dress pulled up to my waist I hear the zip of his jeans. I feel the tightness in my stomach as he enters me I gasp. He works at a fast pace slamming into my core.

"Hush baby this has to be fast and quick" Christian grunts the burn travels throughout my body, I have to bite my hand to stop myself from screaming.

" fuck Ana come baby please fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" he rubs my clit and i'm a goner. Baskin in the afterglow I hear Christian's phone.

"Get dressed baby, Dr Greene is coming back." I pull on my boots as the door opens.

"He's a perfect little boy always smiling" Dr Greene sits behind her desk

"He hardly cries" I fluff my hair and check my lipstick in the mirror above the bed.

"We could use one of those in our room" Christian whispers.

"Well that's it for now until Zane's year check up."

"Thank you so much Doctor" Christian grabs kisses Dr Greene's cheek.

"And i'll be sure to delete the video of this appointment Mr and Mrs Grey" Dr Greene smirks I gasp

"Busted" Christian snigger I feel disgusted with myself. Christian's cell starts to ring, as I make my way to Taylor holding a very wide awake Zane.

"Hey my little Tesoro, how was he Jason?"

"Perfect Ana" I see the fatherly look in his eyes.

"Not long before your a daddy a again, you finding out what your having this time?" I hold Zane in my arm's watching a very angry Christian march out to the car.

"No this time is a surprise we already have one of each" I know Taylor know's something

"Taylor?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about, something's up with Grey House Ros and Ethan are trying to work something out" Taylor carrying the car seat and places his hand in the small of my back. The closer to the car the louder I hear Christian. He throws his phone across the street.

"Taylor..." I point and walk towards my angry husband his demeanour changes in an instant. Kissing me on the lips and Zane on the head.

"What's wrong?"

"Hacker's we've had a breech in security at the office. I have to head in do you want me to take Zane so you can manage the Krays or?"

"Um, no i'll take him i'll meet you at the house tonight maybe i'll pick up some underwear." I wink I watch as Ryan pulls up in the escalade.

"I'll see you for dinner. Love you." He kisses me and leaves.

"Good afternoon Ana Master Zane." Ryan places the car seat into the back.

"Thank you Ryan, can we swing by Ameila Grace, I need to pick the boys up" I take out my iphone and message Mia so she can arrange a fitting for some new underwear I swear my husband is a menace. We pull down the street towards the boutique and I see blue flashing lights. I'm out of the car before Ryan has even stopped. I see the blackened store front and flames as high as the sky. I start to push my way through when i'm stopped by a wall of muscle.

"I'm sorry Mam you cant..." I collapse into his arms

"My sister... my sons they were" I feel Ryan holding Zane behind me and then darkness.

Christian POV.

I walk out of the lift with Taylor hot on my tale. Here I thought being a retired don meant no more working on days off or late nights. I can hear Ros screaming at someone in her office which is next to mine. I open her door without knocking to see Harrison and Ethan huddled around a desk in front of multiple monitors.

"Hey geeks what's hanging" I grab a glass and pour a health glass of single malt.

"Chris seriously man, this is bad news." I knock back the amber liquid allowing the burn to engulf me. I walk over to the computer and read the information.

"What the fuck the only file copied was our details and family information what the fuck they were supposed to be on our secure server an unhackable server" I throw the glass against the wall.

"Fuck C what the hell, I turn and see Elliott and Noah" I run my hands through my hair and pace what the fuck.

"We've had a hacker in our system" I point at Ethan and Harrison.

"Oh fuck dude..."

"Dad seriously mom will shit a brick if she heard you talking like that" Elliott flips Noah across the head.

"Dude mom will never know what she doesn't know won't hurt her and don't swear..." I watch in amusement when Taylor comes charging in

"Chris, we have a problem" My heart races and i'm certain I turn white.

"Wha...What is... is it?" I spin my wedding band.

"Mia's shop its fuck there's been an explosion" I hit the ground running _Ana ,Mia the kids!_ I'm down in the basement in no time I head to my Spyder that I always keep here and head down the block. I skid to a stop with Taylor, Elliott, Noah and Ethan on my tail. Ethan starts crying and screaming for Mia I scan the crowd and see Ryan holding Zane with Ana huddled into his side. I don't know how but I got across the street and pull Ana into my arms

"Ana , il mio angelo in vita il vostro bene dove sono i gemelli ? Mia?" she sobs into my shoulder. (Ana your alive, where are the twins Mia?)

"Non so che non ci diranno nulla cristiana ai ragazzi dove sono i miei ragazzi?" (i don't know they won't tell us anything Christian the boys where are my boys) I feel like my heart is breaking my son's I was there at their birth, every mile stone parent teacher day, if they were in there I would feel it just like I would feel if Mia was gone. I look over and see Harrison and Elliott holding back Ethan. Noah makes his way over to us.

"Zia Ana devo badare a Zane ?" he wraps his strong arm around my wife's shoulder.

"Oh Noah Si prega di guardare dopo di lui il vostro un bravo ragazzo" (Yes please look after him your a good boy) Ryan hands Zane and the baby bag over the Noah who sits in the back of Ana's car out of the way and safe. Fair to say that boy is amazing. I rock Ana back and forth as the paramedics inject Ethan with something to calm him down he sits on the sidewalk.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, we need to move the bodies." Ana becomes hysterical only to black out. I scoop her into my arms as they carry 3 very large body bags out of the ruins. Large body bags?

"Mr Grey we suggest you take Mrs Grey home we will contact you with the details, we're sorry for your loss"


End file.
